Wats left behind
by pokemon73
Summary: what are we to do in a acopolyspe... well some would answer.. to die


"We have to go now?" Someone yelled in my ear, but I was too stunned to even move. In that moment I did not notice the ghouls trying to get through the window to us, or the ones now breaking down the door. All I was seeing in this moment was my brothers foot twisted and trapped underneath the shelves from the convince store we were in, and him looking at me, and then the ghouls.

The next moments will forever be etched into my mind.

He looked at me with that sweet grin that had earned him so much with our parents, and spoke in the small quiet voice he did when he read us a story. "Looks like I'm going to go live in that cave now George," he said pulling his now bleeding hand through my wiry, and dirty red hair. And he continued as very slowly the things that were happening around us started to come into focus.

The ghouls had almost broken through the door, and the rest of the group was heading towards the back of the store to safety, while someone not panicking was trying to get me up, and was yelling her my ear about something about leaving him here. That did not seem to process at the time because her brother continued with the last story she would ever hear him say.

With his hand still in her hair and the sweet smile still on his face he continued what would be some of his last words. "while I'm up in that cave, make sure to take care of the rest of those rabbits, you have to remember to feed, water, and love them like I was going to" he patted my head his big fingers holding almost her

entire head, and he continued, "to think you could have had a sweet life without me to interfere, I should have given you to aunt Clara, such a sweet life you would have had. He stopped, she could tell that he was now feeling the pain in his leg, but he continued as if he did not. "You would be safe from these ghouls and have a quiet life… but I interfered, and I'm sorry George. He kissed her brow and winced as the door that was holding the ghouls was now beginning to come off its hinges, and made a suffering popping and grinding sound.

Knowing this was their final moments together the girl that had been screaming in her ear had now stood up and ran for things she could pile up on the door to give them some more time she called for help, and two people including the siblings guardian came from the back and started pilling things in front of the door. Hopping it would give them more time to escape.

With that her brother gave one last pat to her cheek and a kiss to her brow, before continuing this time even more quite than before "we had a plan you and I make it to the safe zone, live off what we could did not matter we did not have much as long as we were together, we was both gonna take care of the rabbits, we was both gonna be fine." as he said this she could see that he was bleeding even worse now but all she could do was sit there holding his huge forearm and cry into his huge fingers. She just knew this was the end of what she had known, all she had loved, and she sat there as the final pops of the hinges on the door echoed through the room, and resounding screams and voices drowned out all else, as the ones trying to barricade the door took out their guns and fired into the ghouls. "Hey! back here we found a way out" a desperate voice sounded from the back as the girl that was screaming in her ear provided cover as the ghouls began to make head way over the barricade their guardian kneeled down beside them giving them the look it was time to go.

Not wanting to let go of her brothers hand she resisted her guardians arms trying to pull her away, but the small frail girl was no match as she was rather roughly picked up. But before they started running she noticed what was in her brother's hand. One of their guardians little handguns he always seemed to have, and it hit her all at once she was going to be all alone now. As her guardian stared to run her brother looked back as the other two at the barricade ran past him, and he said the words that would forever be in her mind. "When you get back to the cave you'll have to tell me about that farm and how you took care of them rabbits George.

And as her guardian ran out the last door and to freedom and she was left with the image of those ghouls falling and swarming her brother as he shot them trying to fight to get back to him the whole way screaming for it to not be true, she heard his last laugh before the door to freedom finally closed, and his last words… tell me about the farm George.

* * *

 **well i hope to do this for a series so give me your honest opinions of what you think and ill take it from there hope to see you guys again till then goodbye and lots of oddles**


End file.
